Summon Spirit Project
by Soxirh Megs
Summary: In a world where androids and humans live in harmony, the lives of two with the same appearance changes when they meet. But they will not be the only ones suffering the consequences of this enconter. AU, RatatoskxEmil and other pairings.
1. How it wasn't supposed to be

AN.: So, this is my first story here. I am nervous about it, but I think I can manage.

This chapter is more like the later half of the story than the real beginning. I do not know why I started like this either. The next chapter will be the real beginning.

Ratatosk is OOC because he don't have a reason to hate humans, and he was raised by Martel and the others. No one raised by Martel can be truly evil. And as I said in my profile, I do not know many of the character's personalities. If you have time visit my profile, yes?

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the tales of characters that might appear here. Nor the musics I will mention or put here.

I hope the ones who read this enjoy. It's a multiple character's pov story by the way.

Oh, and there are some characters from other games in here as well, as you might see in this chapter. They are not the focus so do not worry about not knowing them, but I suggest on looking up the ones you don't know to visualize the story better.

How it wasn't supposed to be ( by the crimson eyed one )

I look ahead and I see the scientists organizing the rest of the materials. They are really eager to study me, aren't they? Heh, bastards. They don't even care that I am going to die because of this, right? Well, I don't know if I would care if I was one of them either. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I start to remember the moment I was awaken for the first time...

The man who had bought me was showing me to a girl, at that moment I didn't know anything. I was like a newborn. The girl laughed and walked away. The man was furious. He took two necklaces, which had pendants that were blank and opaque, threw them at me and walked away, just like the girl had done. I stared emptily at the direction they had gone and, after some time I looked at the necklaces and took both, at the same time, with my left hand, but only one pendant turned into a red orb with a crimson wing, look-alike, inside.

I stared for hours, in awe, at them and, when it started to rain I stopped staring and hid under a building, just like the humans were doing. If I am not mistaken, it was a hospital. One of the employees, Martel, took me in and, along with her partner and friends, educated me. She explained me what a partner is. One of them is a human and the other an android. Their destinies are bound through an amulet that comes with the latter. She said that the thing that bonded them could be anything. A bracelet, like her brother's Mithos or like her partner's Yuan. An earring, like her best friend's Anna, or a necklace, like... me.

She also said that what truly bind partners together is a mutual feeling. Love, in her and Yuan's case. Happiness, in Mithos' and Genis case, or any other feeling that is mutual between them. But that love is the best.

I always brushed that off but now I see she was kinda right. Ugh, that is it, I am becoming too soft.

"Ratatosk, it's time." I open my eyes and see them looking expectantly at me. I groan and go to them. How many times have I heard this phrase today?

Don't answer, it's rhetorical.

"Where do I stay?" I ask annoyed, they are truly getting on my nerves, something like that is unusual since Martel and the others taught me how to be patient.

"It would be better if you laid here." One of them said while pointing to an iron table. I raise an eyebrow but don't discuss, no use trying to get comfortable when you're going to be turned off.

I lay where they said for me to and stare at the ceiling. I hear them chatting and getting the last things ready.

Once again I close my eyes and remember one last thing. Emerald green eyes. Those were the only things that made me different from him. I wonder if... he will miss me. I guess not, after all... Aster will go back to them after this.

"It's time." I open my eyes and look at the scientists that were standing at my right side. They don't have another phrase to say, do they?

He starts trembling with excitement, and, after turning my head back to the ceiling, I close my eyes and open it for the last time.

Glancing at my other side I see a blue-eyed blond looking at me emptily. He has a blank and opaque choker on his neck and he looks astoundingly like Guy, but he is taller and his haircut is different. I smile at him, he smiles back with sadness and mouths something that looked like...

I hear the sound of the machine starting to run and, suddenly, everything goes black.


	2. The Meeting

AN.: Megs was sick and she couldn't beta the fic last week, sorry for the delay. I hope that those who read this enjoy.

And if the story takes too long to be up-dated, it's Megs fault. I am at the Seventeenth chapter already. Talk to her, not me.

For : babywing 512, I am so glad someone felt the tension on the first chapter and decided to coment! Thank you for reviewing and please, keep reading.

Also, Shinna is Sheena's name on the japanese version and Refill is Raine's name on that version too.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Tales of, nor the musics I may put in here nor Eternal Sonata. Period.

* * *

The Meeting

( by the crimson eyed one)

I put the last box inside my new room and sigh, stretching to take some of the tension off my back.

" Was this the last one? " I turn around and see Lloyd sitting against the wall, near the door. He is using his usual clothes, they are rather funny, but he manages to make suspenders stylish. I am wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a beige vest over it, with blue shorts, my usual shoes and fingerless gloves, black with white details on the end. My necklace is hidden inside my shirt, it's not like I want everyone to know I am an android from the start.

" Yeah. " I walk to him and he gets up. " What now? " I ask but I already know the answer.

" Now, I'll show you the school! " He says it really excited. I laugh a little and slap his shoulder lightly.

" Calm down Lloyd. You don't want Kratos to make Refill cook to you again, do you? " I ask with a mischievous smile and he shudder.

" No, and l won't make a big mess for him to punish me like that! " He is confident. Heh, he is really getting better. A year prior he would have almost broken down. I guess Anna's and Martel's deaths really affected every one they had communication with... Even me.

" We shall see about that. " I smirk and we get out of the room. I can put the things at the right place once l get back. After closing the door, l follow him. " How do you know if they are going to be there? " I am really curious about it.

" I just know. " He smile at me and we keep going.

Indeed, when we get at the café inside the school, we find Lloyd's "group". I recognize the two of them, l had a hunch that they attend this school when Marta appeared with her's school uniform and Shinna appeared with her school coat to visit him after the accident.

" Hey guys! " I grimace from the shout, Lloyd really is loud. Shinna is the first one to spot us, she waves and we go to their table. Marta is the next to notice we were there. She smiles at us and Lloyd smiles back, l just nod. Shinna is wearing a purple dress with deep blue frills. Marta is with her usual clothes on, just like Lloyd.

" We were just talking about you! " Marta says happily, l sit next to Shinna and Lloyd sit between me and Marta.

" Sorry, we were held back by the boxes. " Lloyd says while scratching behind his head. I hold back a laugh.

" If you hadn't let them all fall, we would have been here sooner. " I mock him.

" W- Waah?! I didn't let that many fall! " He answer indignantly. I snicker.

" No, but you let the same box fall. Four times in a row. I am lucky that inside of it were only clothes, nothing breakable. " I joke and the girls laughs while Lloyd hufs and crosses his arms, looking at the table, slightly mad.

" It was just three. " He mutters and l laugh, he ends up laughing too.

Some minutes later we calm down and Shinna gets serious.

" So guys, how are you? " Shinna asks hesitantly, preoccupied.

" Better, but Mithos and Yuan had it harder than me, Rata and dad. " He says it with a sad tone. I frown and bit my lower lip slightly.

" Genius must be having a hard time too, seeing Mithos like that... " Marta says it as their orders get at the table.

" He is spending more time with Mithos now. They understand each other. They are going to be fine. " I am confident, they are almost inseparable now. I won't be surprised if one day l enter Mithos room and see them making out on his bed. Or worse things, l'll refrain from thinking about it.

We talk and laugh a little more and, after paying, Lloyd goes with them to meet with Refill and l decline their offer of going with them because l still need to explore the campus. Lloyd insists but l manage to convince him l want to explore alone. Maybe l can know it entirely before dawn, even though the school seems rather big...

I walk for some hours and, feeling tired, l decide to head back to the dorms. Guess l couldn't really see the entire school before dawn, huh?

" Look who is here, it's the cry baby. " I hear someone saying it right behind me. I get slightly confused but ignore it, deducing it was directed to someone else.

" Don't ignore us Emil! " I stop walking and look back, seeing two boys, who obviously where bullies, and l raise a brow at them.

" Cat got your tongue? " The one with a blue jacket ask and they start getting near me. I guess they mistook me for the one they bully.

" I didn't think you would manage to enter this school. I guess having money really does make things easier. " The one with a brown jacket says and both laugh. I roll my eyes. They are pathetic. I start to walk away and the one in blue grab my left arm, making me look at him.

" We aren't done yet Emil! " The one who grabbed my arm affirms as he swings his free and fisted hand to punch me.

I step aside and, after making him miss the punch, take the arm that is holding mine with my free one. I press a nerve on it and make him release me. I take advantage of his momentary weak state, put his arms on his back and push him to the other one, who was gapping at me. Both tumble down on the cemented ground and l hear sharps intakes of air.

They hurriedly get up and look at me, surprised and slightly afraid. I scoff and, with a last proud smirk, l leave them while laughing silently to myself the hole way back to my room. Didn't I say? Pathetic.

* * *

Some hours latter, l finally finish to put my things on the right places. I sit on my bed and look at the clock l had just put at the wall. It reads 20h 34min. Yes, I know how to read an analog clock, thank you very much. I stretch and wonder briefly if my roommate was only coming tomorrow or if he was lost. I shake my head and get up. Not my problem if he is stupid or something like that. I take my keys and get out of the room. Dinner time.

I get out of my building and start going to the café. I look at the sky and l see the stars already. Man, it really took me a long time to put everything in place.

" Aster?! " I hear someone exclaim in shock behind me.

Looking at the person, l see a man with long red hair and glasses. He is wearing a deep blue almost black jeans and a white buttoned shirt. He is also wearing a ring with a peculiar pattern in it, l guess he is partnered with someone or he is an android too. He walks up to me and hold my shoulders, with a hopeful and happy look on his face.

" Aster, is it really you?! " I look strangely at him and frown slightly. What is up with people mistaking me today? That is annoying.

" No. Sorry to crush your dreams, but I'm not this Aster person. " I say it slowly to see if he gets it the easy way or if I will have to put it in his head the hard way. He really looks like the last type of person.

" ... I see. " He looks to the side and his expression changes to sadness. I know he is trying to hide it, but he is not very good on covering his feelings and expressions. He turns seriously to me. " Could you tell me your name then? That way l won't mistake you with him anymore. " He says it with such conviction that l am slightly surprised.

" Ratatosk. You can call me Rata, it's easier. " I shrug. He nods in knowledge.

" I am Richter. Richter Abend. " He offers his hand and l take it. " You must be heading to the café. Let me accompany you. " He gave me no room to protest since he released my hand and put his own on my shoulder, guiding me to the café.

Once we got there, he excused himself with a brief see you and headed to the teachers table. I am taken by surprise, I would never have thought he was one of them. I guess he is like Refill. Looks do deceive.

Looking around the place, I spot Lloyd and the others easily. I head there and, without saying anything, I sit down between Marta and Shinna.

" Hey Rata! You won't believe on what happened with us after we met up with Refill! " Marta says it so cheerfully that I am taken back a bit.

" And what happened?" I am rather curious, usually Refill doesn't have news to give us. Unless it's something really good or bad. It depends on your point of view.

" We saw a boy that was exactly like you! " Lloyd's turn to input a sentence. He is almost as cheerful as Marta.

" The only difference was his eyes. " Shinna says it, I raise an brow at her and she laughs. " His are green while yours are red. " She explains.

" Maybe he is from the same project as me? " I ask as they end their dinner.

Lloyd shakes his head.

" I don't think so. Mithos and Yuan are from the same project and they don't look alike at all. " The three of us blink at him. " W- What? " He asks rather uncomfortable.

" He did remember what Martel said back then. " Marta says surprised.

" It seems. " I say and Shinna only nods.

" Hey! Are you guys mocking me?! " He gets up and slam both his hands on the table. We just laugh.

" Lloyd, this is not how you should behave at school. " I look behind Lloyd and see Refill with a sky blue shirt and a brown skirt, she is in high heels made of brown velvet. If she had a pair of glasses on, she would be the stereotype of what we call a teacher.

Lloyd sits and mutter a " Sorry Refill. " and she smiles at him. She look at me and I get tense, her look of disapproval to me wasn't a good sign.

" Rata, have you eaten yet? " I shook my head and get up.

" I am going to get my food. " I am sure I am a little pale now. I go look for someone who can take my order and leave the four of them to talk. I sigh. So much for the last day before school starts.

After eating and talking a bit more, I return to my room and, when I enter, I am greeted by the shower sound coming from the bathroom. Glancing at the other bed I notice that my roommate has finally arrived and left his things beside it. I close the door and, as soon as I do it, I hear a scream of pain coming from the bathroom. I jump a little when I hear it and, after I process the information, I look at the door from where the sound came. I hear the shower being turned off and I wait for the person inside it to come out. When he doesn't, I frown.

' Did he faint? ' I wonder slightly. No use on only thinking. I go over to my bed, reach under it and search with my hand for a box. When I felt it, I pulled. Then, holding the first aid kit, I knock at the door.

" Hey, I am coming in. Try to at least tie the towel around your waist. " I warn and, after hearing some rustling noises, I enter.

My roommate is sitting on the floor, looking to the ground and propped against the wall, with many bruises on him. The worst is the one on his leg, but still nothing serious. He wrapped his towel around his waist, at least. Did he get into a fight?

" Were you seriously trying to take a bath with those wounds? They may not be serious, but it's obvious it was going to hurt. " I say exasperated. What was on this guy mind when he decided to brilliantly take a bath with those bruises?

" ... S- Sorry... " He mutters and one of my eyebrows twitches.

" What are you sorry for, idiot? It's your body that is hurt, not mine. " I almost spat back, but I don't know why, I can't do it to him. I don't remember one person I couldn't spat a reply for something it did or said and l thought was stupid.

" Stay still while I treat your wounds. " I kneel near him and put my kit besides me. I don't even look at it to take the things I needed to treat him.

Some minutes pass and I am finished with his right arm as well as his legs. He has not looked at my face once, and neither have I. Only to his wounds.

" You are... g- good at this... " I stop for some seconds and, smiling, I resume attending his bruised left arm.

" The person who took me in was a medic. She taught me and her step brother how to treat injuries. Almost any kind. " I say happily, remembering when me and Mithos were learning it. We couldn't see a bruised knee that we were already with our kits on hands. We always competed to see who treated the injury first.

" W-Wow... " His tone shows he is in awe. " Y- You are incredible... Err... W- What i-is your n- name? " I can feel the embarrassment coming from his words and end up chuckling.

" Ratatosk. " I say simply and finish with his left arm. Now only the chest, the back and his face are left. It's a progress. Since the chest has only some scratches, I'll tend it before the back and face.

" R... Ratotask? " He asks hesitantly. I feel my hand twitch in annoyance. At least he got only two letters wrong. There have been worse cases.

" No. Ra-ta-tosk. " I separate the syllables for him and finish with his chest. " Turn around, let me see your back. " He tenses.

" M- My back is fine! " He is really scared. It must hurt really bad then.

" Turn. Around. " I say firmly. He seems to gather his thoughts for a moment and turn.

I grimace when I see the state of his back. Black and purple bruises in the form of knuckles where very visible there.

I get some gel that Martel also taught me and Mithos how to make and I star to apply on the bruises. My roommate tenses up and start trembling slightly. Shit, he must be crying now.

" Now you know my name. What is yours? " I try to take his attention from the pain, it's a good idea and I don't know his name anyway.

" E- Emil... Emil C- Castagnier. " He says between sobs. Gladly, I am done with his back. " R- Ratatosk, w- why are you h- helping m- me? " He seems confused.

" Because I want. Got a problem? " I am a little annoyed now. I am tending his injuries and he is complaining? Seriously?

" W- I- I n- no. " Why do he stutter so much? Am I that bad at small talk? I was told so, but I never thought it would make someone stutter. I shake my head. Now it's not the time for internal discussion.

" Turn around again, I need to get your face done too. " I order and he turns around, still facing the ground. " Emil, I can't treat your face if l can't see it. "

He slowly lifts it and our eyes meet. Emerald green and crimson red.

" ... " We stare at each other for a while, taking in the information. I guess now I understood what they meant by ' we saw a boy that was exactly like you '.

" Oh. " When l say it, he faints and falls on my chest. " ! W- Wha... Emil! Oe, get a hold of yourself! " I shake him weakly and when l notice that he won't wake up, I sigh and carry him to his bed. I start treating his face injuries just a little after laying him on his own mattress. I guess this school year is going to be an interesting one after all.


	3. Understanding

An.: This chapter came out faster because I pressured Megs to do it. Yes, it is my fault and I will gladly take the blame.

Babywing, this is not a totally out of the plot of the game story. I sadly warn you. But the only part that is alike is the part of the Chosens. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, that I notice.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tales of, nor the musics, nor Eternal Sonata. If I did... I wonder how it would be.

Understanding

( by the emerald eyed one )

I was having the weirdest dream I have ever had. O- Okay, the one I had switched bodies with my brother was the strangest, but this is almost the same level!  
I- I dreamt I had seen someone identical to me! But his eyes were Crimson red. They were really gorgeous... No! E- Emil, get a hold of yourself! It was creepy! Creepy! A- Anyway, I will open my eyes and see that I fell asleep on the shower and was having hallucinations. Y- Yeah, that is it.  
I open my eyes and blink. This is definitely not the bathroom. Sitting on my bed, where I was laying until some minutes ago, I look around and notice that on the other bed were the clothes the other me was wearing.

...

' Okay Emil, think. ' I hold my head and start breathing hard. ' What is the possibility of you having been half asleep while your roommate was tending your wounds and you saw your face on his, but with the wrong eye color? ' I start to calm down and, when I hear the bathroom door open, I glance at it.

... I stare at Ratatosk while he finished drying his hair and he looks at me.  
" What? I forgot to wash the soap off from somewhere? " He asks and I deadpan. " Emil, don't faint on me again! " He almost shouts when I let out a nervous laugh.  
" I'm going crazy. I'm going crazy. I'm going crazy... " I almost chant while trying to process everything. So I wasn't dreaming... Oh Lorelei.  
" Aaaaahh! " I scream as he stretches my checks. " Watatosk, let go. I huwltsss! " I really don't know how he understood what I said, but he released my checks and I massaged them right after. " W- Why did you d- do that?! " I ask confused to him.  
He scoffs at me and go to his bed. " If I didn't, you would have fainted again. " he says and he throw the towel he used to dry his hair on the ground near his bed.  
I look at his back and see an image that seems to be a tattoo. It looks like a crimson wing. It started on the left side of his waist and stopped just a little before his spine. I guess it is big enough to stay only lightly above his hip.  
With a sudden movement he let the towel around his waist fall and I see I was right on my deduction. I snap my head to the other side. I can feel myself blushing. How can he do that without being mortified?!  
I hear him laughing and the shuffle of clothes being putted on as well. " Embarrassed? " I can feel his smirk.  
" N- No. " I hear him chuckling and I blush even more. " H- How can you be so calm and not... " I let the sentence hanging and hope for him to get it.  
" You don't have to be embarrassed, Emil. It's not like you never saw what I have. " He says insinuating. If he keep it up, I am sure my face will explode from the amount of blood that is coming to it. " And besides, do you really think you were dressed when you fainted? "  
I blink and stare at myself.  
... I widen my eyes and look at him, ignoring the fact he is still shirtless and I gape.  
" Y- Y- You! " I pull my covers over myself and he laughs openly. I blink and let some of my cover fall. He seems so... relaxed. Normally when you meet someone, you get a little unsure and uptight, right? Why is he so... open with me? It makes me relax too. I smile at him. He stops laughing and turns to his nightstand, taking something from inside a wooden craved box.  
" R- Ratatosk, w- what is that? " I ask curious and, after he put the thing around his neck, he turned to me. I get surprised when I see the necklace.  
" It's b- beautiful... " I think out aloud and I clasp my hand to my mouth, afraid of his reaction. What if he was like them? Start nice only to bully me latter?  
" Thanks. " He smiles at me and I take my hand out of my mouth. He really is strange... I take another look at his necklace and I gasp, making him look strangely at him.  
" A- Are you p- partnered with an android?! " I think I am too excited about it, but I am paying too much attention on his reaction to think on my own. I remember a friend of mine saying of different kinds of bonding accessories, but I don't remember why some are different from the usual rings...  
" No, I am not. " He look to the side slightly. When I hear it, something seems to click in my head.  
" I... If you w- want, I can change rooms with your partner so you can be together! " I feel like a fool now, I must be in the way. He look at me and chuckle.  
" There is no need for it. " He wave his hand in a dismissive way and I look strangely at him.  
" But... " I start to protest but he shake his head.  
" Emil, you don't need to stress over it. " He finally puts his shirt and pulls his pendant from under it. " We need to sleep, tomorrow is the first day and all. " He is no longer looking at me, but at the wood box he took his necklace from.  
" Ratatosk... " I am feeling guilt, I am separating them. I know how much partners don't like to be apart. I saw it between my brother and his partner.  
" You can call me Rata. " I stare confused at him and he turns to his bed. " It's easier, my name is mouthful. " He lays down on his bed and turns off the lights using the switch that is beside his bed. " Night. "  
... I look guiltily at him and lay again. " G- Good night Rata. " We both fall asleep easily, lulled by each other calm breaths.

" EMILLL! " Waking up with a shout is not really nice. I jump off my bed and fall on the floor face first.  
" O- Ownn... Rata? " I get up and look strangely at him. He is wearing our school uniform, it looks good on him, the green short sleeved button up shirt has the first button undone, it shows the chain of his necklace but not the pendant that was under it, and the last two buttons were undone too. The black pants were with a few scratches already. I wonder why.  
" We're going to be late! C'mon, we need to get to the opening ceremony! " He is lively. I glance at the clock an read it as 7h and almost 15min.

...

" We're late! " I jump up and dash to get my uniform to get dressed. I hear Rata sighing amused and I ignore it for the priority. Getting my uniform.

W- Where did I put it again?

* * *

We somehow managed to get there and sneak in without being noticed.  
After the ceremony, we were separated by the mob of students that was going to the classrooms. I tried to reach out him and I saw him doing the same, but when we almost got a hold of each other's hands, someone pushed me and we lost each other. I hope he is alright.  
" Heh, it must be our lucky day. We get to beat you before class start. Think of this as a revenge from last time!" I hear this mocking voice and freeze. I don't even need to look back to see who it is. Moll. And if he is here...  
" Yeah, you are going to need to explain why you have blood on your clothes again, cry baby. " Dida. They both laugh and I take a deep breath. Before they say something else, I start running. I hear their shouts behind me, but I manage to get to the classroom before they get me. I sit near the window and allow myself to slide slightly from the seat. That was a close call.  
" Hey Rata, nice to see you here! " I hear someone saying it, I look at the direction the voice came and see a brunet sitting in front of me. Wait... I know him, don't I?  
" Hmm... S- Sorry, b- but I'm not R- Ratatosk... " I stutter and he gets surprised. I- I really need to stop stuttering s-so much when talking to other people. They might not understand what I am saying... B- But it's not like I can control it!  
" Ooooooh! You're the boy who looks like him! The one who was asking for information to Refill yesterday! " He exclaims as he points at me.  
" I- I... Yes? " I am not sure of what I should do now.  
" Hehe, my bad. I am Lloyd Aurion. Nice to meet you! " He offer me his hand and I take it hesitantly.  
" I- I'm E- Emil C- Castagnier. " He smiles at me and the professor enters.  
" Let's talk latter! " He says and turn forward. I stare at him and blink. There are many strange people here...  
After the first class ends, I start to get my material back into my bag but I stop when I hear Lloyd laughing. I look at him confused and, when I see he is laughing at me, I get embarrassed and stop what I was doing.  
" You are new here, right? " I nod and he hums in understanding. " There is no need to put his things back at your bag. In this school, we don't change rooms. The teachers do. " I look at him like he had just told me that Dida painted his hair bright pink. " Yeah, everyone is surprised the first time around. It gets normal after a while. " I nod and I take out my materials for the next class.  
After the classes, on the break, I excuse myself from the brunet and go look for a good friend of mine. I go straight to the teachers room and knock.  
" Enter. " I get relieved when I hear Richter's voice and open the door. He looks at me and I smile slightly, closing the door behind me. " Hello Emil. How is the day going? " He asks and straighten his glasses.  
" G- Good for now. " I say with a small smile. It will be better if I don't tell him about Moll and Dida. I remember what I came here for and I get serious. " Uh- What about y- your s- search? "  
" ... I asked every teacher about him but no one seems to know about Aster. " He says grimly. I sigh disappointed. I have to cheer up. It's not like we are going to find him with superficial searches anyway.  
" It's okay. I am sure we will find at least a h- hint a- about my brother. " I try to cheer him up, but he is looking out of the window with a dreamy face. I sigh. " I will... get going. " I turn and leave.  
I hope we can get news of Aster soon, I haven't heard of him since he was taken away for research. Just because he is an android and managed to turn partly human doesn't mean they can simply take him and disappear like that. I really need to calm down, class is going to start soon and I don't want to snap at anyone.

* * *

I think Refill will throw that eraser at Lloyd any time soon. He has been asleep all the class while she was explaining the story of the firsts androids.  
-clonc- " IAAAUCH! " Everyone watches as Lloyd falls on the floor with an eraser mark on his forehead. I grimace, it must have hurt.  
" Lloyd Aurion, I would appreciate if you stayed awake on my lectures. " Refill says it glaring at him. S- Scary...  
" B- But Refill! You know I have a problem with your subject! " He whines and Refill walks over him and, literally, makes him get to his feet and shakes him senseless.  
" I don't care if you have difficulty, the least you can do is stay awake in my class! I am not even asking you to pay attention! " She sounds pissed. That must be a bad sign.  
She stops shaking him and release him. She returns to the front of the classroom as if nothing happened. S- She is r- really s- scary... Lloyd stumbles back to his seat and he almost melts from dizziness there.  
" A- Are y- you okay? " I am worried, w- what if he was feeling nauseous?  
" Somehow... " He mutters rather sluggishly. He really is dizzy.  
I start paying attention again and Lloyd tries hard to don't sleep once more for the rest of the lecture.  
After the end of the day, I find myself entering the room I share with Ratatosk and I promptly fall on the first bed I could reach. I let my bag fall on the ground as I close my eyes. I don't care what bed I fell, I just wanted to be woken up on the next day...


	4. Friends and Partners

AN.: I admit it. This time, the delay was ( partly ) my fault. The finals are getting near and I completely forgot to post this chapter. But Megs took her time too.

Babywings : I am really sorry, but I have not seen the entire dawn of the new world. If I may ask, are you asking me about Emil or Ratatosk? Because from my point of view, Emil is one of the heroes and Rata is only misunderstood by everyone. To me, none of them is bad. Well, my poor English must be making me misunderstand you question too, I apologize if I got it wrong.

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Tales of, nor the musics I may end up putting here.

Friends and Partners

by the crimson eyed one

Spent.

That is the only thing that can describe me right now.

I have never thought that going to school could be so tiring! Damn, right now I know how much I liked Anna. She always said I didn't have to go to a school since I could learn what I needed with her and Yuan.

Suddenly I miss the times I spent trying to understand my own construction. It was so boring, but so much better than this...

I open the door to mine and Emil's room and, after throwing my bag on the ground and closing the door, I look at my bed and see my roommate there. I blink. He is sleeping on my bed, isn't he? I walk to my bed and look closely at him.

I was right, he is fast asleep.

He must have had a long day. Heck, anyone with Lloyd on their class must have.

I smile sympathetically at him. Lloyd came to the break almost radiating happiness from having someone he knew in his class. I laugh remembering their faces when I told them I had met him and that I thought he was nice enough to maybe turn into my partner. Marta just blinked and looked at me in shock, Shinna was surprised and it looked like she was trying to understand she wasn't in a parallel world and Lloyd beamed a smile and nodded in approval. Of course I said that would only happen when I understood him better. And it's still a maybe.

Of course no one noticed the amusement l had when they believed.

I shake my head and go outside to eat. I will bring him something to eat too.

In the way to the café, I ended up meeting with Richter again. He was going to the café too and we decided to go there together.

" I didn't thought you were the new subject's teacher. " I say to him, interested.

" I will take this as a good thing. " He says indifferently.

" Whatever you wish. " I shrug. He's not a strange person to talk to, but I can feel the awkwardness coming from him. " I was wondering yesterday, but I forgot to ask. " I say with a hint of curiosity and I get his attention.

" Yes? "

" Who is the person you mistook me for when we met? " His eyes narrow and his posture get tenser. I think I touched an open wound. Well, I can't pretend I didn't ask now.

" My best friend and Emil's brother. " I stop dead in my tracks. Emil has a brother? " But you don't know Emil, so you can forget about the second comment. " He says more relaxed and glance at me. " Rata? " He stop walking too.

" You know Emil? " I ask without thinking and then I face palm. Obviously he knows him. He is his brother's best friend. We resume walking. " No, wait. That was stupid, ignore it. " I say after I caught his strange stare at me.

" You know Emil? " He shot back in surprise.

" Kinda impossible to don't know my roommate. " I spat back and he nods. I am starting to think I can get along with him. He managed to don't get mad because I spat a response back. That is rare.

" I see. " He replies and we get to the café.

" Do you want to eat with me? " I ask him when we enter. " But I'm warning it's not my treat. " I add as an afterthought.

He glances around and he nods. " I don't have a reason to decline. " He starts heading to a table and I snort, following him.

We eat in a fair silence until l look at his ring. Is he partnered or is he an android too?

Someone asked this to him on the class but he managed to circle the question and don't answer while explaining many things about androids. The person's face when he noticed his question was avoided and the class was over was hilarious. I should have taken a picture.

" I have a question l couldn't ask before the end of the class. " I start trying to get his attention away from the beef he is cutting.

" Go on. " He says and put a piece of the meat in his mouth.

" What are the android projects? " I am interested in it, maybe he can explain it better than Yuan. Because I am sure being from the same lot is not what a project really is.

" An android project is, let's say it like this, a test. " He explain.

" A test? " What does he mean by that?

" Yes. They test new functions on specifics androids that have the place to couple the info. Then, if the project is a success, they make a place for the info on the other androids already functioning and update them. " He drinks a little of his grape juice after finishing the explanation.

" New functions like? " I press.

" For example, the Summon Spirit Project introduced the ability of androids to become humans. They were all named after the great spirits. Celsius, Eefret, Undine and so on. " He ends his meal and keep going. " You can know if the android is from a project by it's bonding accessories. "

" Bonding accessories? " I ask confused. What is that?

" The name given to the accessories that come along with any android. " I nod in understanding and he proceeds. " Usually, bonding accessories are rings. Like mine. " He holds his left hand out and show me his ring that is on his ring finger. " But the project ones are different for us to be able to tell apart one that is from a project or if he is simply one of those we can buy or order from any store. "

" So, if it was like... a necklace, it would be from a project? " So, l am not a simple android?

" Yes. Each project has their own. Necklaces are from the project l just said. The Summon Spirit Project. " He orders a sunday when the maid comes and l ask for a piece of strawberry cake. So l am a test subject, how nice.

Sense the sarcasm.

" What the test subjects from the Summon Spirit Project were made for? " I am really curious now. What was l made for?

" Only to become humans. " He says with no emotion. I blink in surprise.

" Really? Just that? " I think out loud and he glares at me. I frown and he sighs.

" It was a big thing Rata. It started a new wave of androids to be made. " He says just like Refill when she is teaching something. Funny.

" What other projects are there? " I need to change the subject, l want to know more about my project, but l can take my time to acquire piece by piece of information.

" There are many. But l can tell you the main ones. " He offers and l nod. He is really lively while talking about his subject. At least l can talk about my new found project with him and pretend l am simply curious about it. Now l have a plan. " The main ones are the Seraph, the Angelus, the Summon Spirit and the new one know as Chosen. " He explains.

" What were they made for? What are their bonding accessories? " Better pretend to be curious about all the projects to don't get too suspicious.

He raises an eyebrow, surprised, and keeps going. " The Seraphs purpose was to put emotions on the androids. They were the first ones to actually have feelings. Their bonding accessories are bracelets. " I stare at him in shock. Say what? " Is something wrong? "

" No, l just know someone that has that bonding accessory thing. " I'm still in shock.

" Oh. " He says surprised and his eyes start to shine like Marta's when she sees a beautiful new dress. I grimace.

Shoot, I slipped that bad, huh?

" Richter, my question. " I need him to focus on answering and not asking things that l don't want to answer.

" ... The Angelus one introduced the reproduction system. " He keeps going after hesitating a little. " After this project, androids could have a child with a human or with another android. Their bonding accessory are earrings. " I gape and his eyes shine even more.

Damn it! What is up with me and openings today?! I close my mouth and prepare for the next. I am happy he moves on and doesn't enquire about my reaction about the last project. That would have been a pain.

" I already explained a little about the Summon Spirit project. When one of them is bound to a human, depending on how strong the bond is, the android becomes human itself. " I widen my eyes. That means... I won't be able to turn into a human... Since l don't have a partner.

I groan and almost hit my head on the table. Are you serious?! That is the only thing I was looking forward to, even though l didn't knew about it for a long time span! What now? I will be forced to find a partner?! Hah. No. I'll kill the bastard who had the idiotic idea of making this stupid condition!

" Ratatosk, even if you keep staring at your cake like that, it will not disappear. " I am pulled out of my thoughts by this phrase and l notice our sweets had arrived.

" Whatever. " I mutter still mad and start eating the cake. He smiles, a small smile. I raise an eyebrow, that is new.

" As l was saying before, the Chosen ones were made for still unknown reasons. The only things we know about them is that their bonding accessories are chokers. " He finishes and starts eating his sunday.

" I see. " I give it to him. He is knowledgeable.

...

I eat my cake while thinking about the things Martel told me. She knew l was from that project. She knew l could turn into a human. There is no other explanation to why she always made me feel as one of them. Like a human.

Is that why she always asked for me to try to find a partner?

But... I remember when l was still a year old and I couldn't even feel the snow when it was falling. I admit it was only three years ago, but still. Now I feel the snow, the water, the wind... Androids are not meant to feel those.

What does this mean?

* * *

After talking a little more, we decided it was time to go back to our rooms. He goes first and l get some food to take back to my room. I hope Emil isn't allergic to any of those things in there.

When I get to our shared room, l see him still sleeping in my bed. He must be really tired.

I do my homework, take a bath, wash my teeth and get ready to go to bed. Emil didn't woke up once while l was doing all of this.

I get beside my bed and look at him. I won't sleep on his bed and l refuse to sleep on the floor. Well, only one option left then...


	5. In a Blink of an Eye

AN : Now, it was Megs. She forgot to send me the chapters after she " betaed " them.

Babywings : I think you are flattering me too much. My story is not even that good. I simply trow the things together and they come out like this. You will understand after you read the dialogue between Emil and Richter in this chapter and Emil and Rata on the next. I simply tought them and trew them in here somehow. I feel ashamed to even post the story here, it is so bad written... At least, I like the plot. It is superficial but, I think, it is good nonetheless.

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Tales of nor the musics I may end up putting here. But the plot was my dream, quite literally, so yes, I do own it.

In a blink of an eye

by the emerald eyed and the crimson eyed

" W- Wait! " I scream to my brother's back while chasing him in a yellow place. " A- Aster, wait for me! " When l am finally getting to him, l stumble and fall. I close my eyes and wait for the pain.

And wait... wait...

Where was it?

I open my eyes and see l was caught by someone. Looking below me l see crimson red eyes looking straight to mine. I am utterly confused. Did l mistake Ratatosk with my brother?

" Ratatosk? " I ask and he smiles at me. Blushing, l hurriedly get up and off of him. This is really awkward. " W- Why are you here? "

He gets up too and puts his right hand above my chest. Or rather, above something that was on my chest. I look to where he was holding and he releases it, letting me see an aqua green orb with a bright green wing look alike in the middle. Wait... I already saw something like this somewhere...

I look up at him and my eyes glue to his necklace. I gasp in surprise. Now l remember where l had seen it before. It was exactly like Rata's! I glance at him and he nods, as if answering a question left unsaid.

I- I am shocked. This must be a dream.

" I- Why am l your partner...? " He smiles sadly at me. Suddenly his eyes lose it's spark, his posture become tense and he gets serious. The place turns into a purple dark place and I start to get worried.

" R- Rata? " I am getting nervous now, what is going on?

When he doesn't answer me, l get more worried, he is acting strangely. " Rata? " I ask cautiously and, strangely, l don't stutter. " Are you okay? "

He blinks and looks at me. When he speaks, his voice is cold and empty, it makes me tremble, what he says makes me widen my eyes and l get pale with dread. I can feel my chest tighten, making tears appear in my eyes. Also feeling slightly nauseous, l can feel panic starting to rise. A sense of desperation growing with each second he still looked at me coldly and... lifeless.

* * *

" Emil... You are crushing me! " I wake up with an angry voice saying this in front of me. I open my eyes, still breathing hard and a little disoriented. I still had tears on them and when I blink they fell. " Let m- Are you crying? " I look in front of me and l see Rata laying besides me. My arms are holding his and l am squeezing it so much it is almost turning white. I release him muttering an apology. After l am completely woke up, l notice he is okay and normal. Well, as normal as l knew him.

" Ratatosk! " I hug him happily. I could feel my muscles relaxing and the heaviness l felt when l woke up was gone. " Y- You are okay! " I let him go and he is looking puzzled at me. I can't help but let an alleviated laugh escape my lips.

" Are you still sleeping? " He asks with such a confusion l laugh again and shake my head.

" No. I am sure l am not. " I say happily and we fall in a nice silence. He stares at me confused and l stare at him happily. Then something hits me. " Rata, why are you in my bed? " Now l am the confused one.

He snorts. " Your bed? Until where I know, this is my bed. " He shots back and I blink.

...

" I am s- sorry! " I say loudly in embarrassment and scoot back, hitting my back and head in the wall. " Ack... " I hold my head in pain. I hear Rata laughing and I blush.

" You are so strange sometimes. " He laughs and I pout a little.

" The same goes to you. " I mumble as a reply. He gets up and I do the same soon after. I look at his back as he goes get his school uniform. Once his back is turned to me, I let my face stay with a blank look.

' He blinks and look at me. When he speaks his voice is cold and empty. " ...Who are you? " '

" Hey, Emil. Can you see where I put my shoes? " I shake my head and he groans. As he goes looking for his shoes, I keep staring at him.

" Please, never be like that. " I grip the cloth of my shirt really tight. " Ratatosk, this is the only thing I ask you. " I mutter rather somber and go help him search.

~| Pov change |~

We go separated ways after getting near the labs. He goes to the right and I to the left. While walking to my classroom I remember him sleep talking...

' " Rata?... Are you okay? " Still trying to get the sleepiness out of me, I look at him confused and, suddenly, he grabs my arms and starts crushing them. Alarmed, I wake up completely. '

For someone who is a wimp, he is really strong. I remember feeling his nails digging into my flesh and grimace. I am so happy androids don't bleed.

" Rata! " Turning around, I see Marta coming towards me. She is using the girls uniform. A White dress with a yellow under shirt. She gets near me and we go walking to our classroom together. " Good Morning! " She says it cheerfully.

" Morning. " I reply and we get to the classroom. We sit on the remaining chairs near the window just as Richter enters to start the lecture.

" Today I will talk about the first project. The Seraphs. " He announces and many people get surprised. " Ratatosk, could you tell us the basic information about them? " He stares at me and I nod. He is already going to see who studied and who did the homework by asking what was in it. Smart.

" The Seraph project was the one which introduced the emotions in the androids. They had bonding accessories in form of bracelets. " Well, the sooner I end this, the sooner the real lesson will start and I have to stop talking.

~| Pov change |~

When the lunch breaks finally arrives, I once again excuse myself from Lloyd and bolt to the teacher's room. I need to talk to Richter.

After some minutes running, I stop at the teacher's room door. I am not even breathing hard. I think that all those years running from Moll and Dida helped to increase my endurance and resistance.

I don't even knock on the door and he already says " Enter. "

Entering in the room, it's easy to spot him, he is the only one still in there. He seems to be writing.

" Emil, shouldn't you be with your friends? " He asks with a hint of curiosity and intrigue, without even looking at me. I let out a nervous laugh and look to the floor. I am disturbing him. It's not like I want to get on his way, but I am really confused by something and I don't know anyone else I can talk to about it.

" R- Richter, I- I n-need to t- talk to you. " I manage to make him look at me.

" Sit. " He pulls a chair near him and I sit down . I can feel his curious gaze at me, he knows I only stutter this much when is something really important. " Talk. "

" I- I... I am c- confused a- about s- s- something. " I am really nervous and slightly frustrated because of my confusion.

" First, you need to take a deep breath. Second, close your eyes and try to pretend you are talking to yourself. " I do as he says and I start getting calmer. " Now, go on. "

Taking another deep breath, I remember my brother's saying and start telling him. " Today I dreamt I... I was running after Aster. " I hear him hold his breath for some seconds but I need to keep talking, otherwise, I'll lose the courage I managed to muster. " I was almost reaching him and I... " I blush a little in embarrassment. " I stumbled on something and fell over R... my roommate. " He doesn't say anything and I keep going. " A- After we got up, he put his hand over m- my chest. W- When I looked at it, he took his hand away a- and I saw a necklace. It had a small aqua green glass orb with bright green wing look alike things in the middle as a pendant. " I remember what happens after it and my chest start to get tight. " It l- looked just like his own, but with a different color. " I sigh and take a deep breath. I can't cry. " Suddenly his eyes lost it's spark, he got tense and serious. " I start to tremble but I can't stop here. I am almost at the end. " I... After sometime I got worried and asked if he was okay. H- He... He looked at me and asked who I was. H- His voice was so cold and... and empty, I... my chest started to tighten and I don't understand why I was... I was so... " I start to stutter again and I feel a pressure on my shoulder. I open my eyes startled and turn my head to the right, only to see Richter standing besides me and looking ahead, serious.

" Hurt. " He completed my sentence and I nod shakily. " Why are you so worried about it? "

" B- Because it's not normal! " I say standing up. " I didn't even knew he existed until the first day I got here! And it was only two days ago! " I almost shout irritated and confused.

I don't feel like this since my parents explained to me Aster was an android and that the real Aster, my twin, actually died after we were born! It never actually mattered to me, the Aster I know is my brother and he always will be. But this is different! It's about a stranger... No, Rata is not a stranger anymore, but still.

" Emil, it can be because Ratatosk looks just like Aster and you. " He tries to explain, but I shake my head doing the same to his hand on my shoulder, making it fall.

" I- I thought about it, but... but it is still different! There is... there is something else there, and I can't put my finger on it! " I am so frustrated now.

" ... I think I know what it is. " I look up at him in surprise, he does?

" R- Really? " I ask with a small and hopeful voice.

" Yes. Though I can't help you to understand it. " I look in shock to him, why can't he? " Even if I tried to, you wouldn't understand it. It's too complex. " He is so sure about it, I know I don't have room to argue. " Let me tell you a curiosity instead. " He looks down to me and I frown. " Some of the project androids have a destined partner. The android and the partner may not know, but if they ever meet up, they will be the most important person for each other. " He is... kinda proud? Of what? " No one actually knows why or how this happens. It just does. "

" W- Why are you t- telling me this? W- What does it m- means? " I am confused why he would say such a thing to me.

" You will know when the time is right. " He starts to walk away and, in the moment I am going to call him, the signal of the start of the classes ring.

I widen my eyes and bolt back to my classroom. I am going to be late!

~| Pov change |~

The day has finally ended. Now we all will be going to our rooms to study more! But no.

" Rata, what did you think about Lloyd's idea? " I look beside me. Marta is smiling at me and holding one of the books that didn't fit in her bag.

" I don't see why he shouldn't go for it. " The true is: I support it. I liked the idea a lot. Maybe a lot more than I should. It's strange and rather creepy.

" Yeah, I totally support it! It'll be really nice to have someone else in the group! " She says excited. I smirk, I know what her real intentions are...

" Yeah, someone who knows the new ' hot ' teacher, as you said. It's perfect for our group. " I punctuate the 'hot' part because I really don't think Richter is hot, I say it mocking. She gets so red, I think Lloyd will be some good meters away from her. She is the personification of a tomato now. I snicker and she hits me with her book.

" Rata, you know it's not that! Emil need friends and we are good people! And besides, we don't even know if they really do know each other! Lloyd doesn't have any proof, only his crazy hypothesis! " She replies and I shake my head.

" Say that to half the school then. They seem to like to keep their distance from us. " I shot back and she suddenly stops, biting her lower lip. " Marta? " That is out of character for her.

" Hmm? Oh, sorry. Let's keep going, they must be waiting for us! " She smiles and starts running ahead, heading for the entrance.

" Marta, wait! " I call her but she is long gone. I groan and start heading there in my own pace. What is up with her?

* * *

I see everyone at the entrance's door already and the blond hair that is just like mine. Lloyd managed to drag Emil here then huh?

" About time, you finally arrived, Rata. " Shinna says and they all turn to me. Emil stares at me with wide eyes, he looks surprised. They didn't told him they hang out with me, did they?

" Rata, what are you doing here? " He asks in surprise. That is all the answer I needed.

" As far as I know, I study here too Emil. " I say it amused and he looks to his side embarrassed. " And I had to get something with Refill, Shinna. " I answer to her, showing the list of her orders. She was going to eat with us today. Shinna smiles understanding.

" Now that everyone that got out now is here, let's go to the café and commemorate that a new member joined our party! " Lloyd hung his arm around Emil's shoulder and pump his fist in the air. We all laugh and start heading to the café.

~| Pov change |~

We got to the café and are already eating. Everyone asked for a pizza to share. After some time of discussion. We decided that it was going to be a pizza, I don't remember which kind though.

This... This is really just a café? U- Usually they don't have pizza on those.

" When is Refill getting here? " Hmm... Marta, I think, is the one who asks.

Rata shrugs " I don't know. She said she wanted someone to eat here with her too. She must be waiting for the person. " He answers and she nods.

" Is it her... boyfriend? " The one... Err... Shinna, right? She asked it in a hesitant voice.

" No way. The world will explode before she finds a boyfriend! " Lloyd brushes it aside and I laugh a little.

" Oh, is that so Lloyd? " A voice coming from behind him make us all turn to the one who spoke.

" R- Refill! " Lloyd almost jump out of his skin.

" I want to have a particular talk with you. Now. " She says as if it was final. Lloyd gulps as he stands up and they go to behind the café. We all hear Lloyd screaming in agony and I tremble. W- What was she doing to him?

" Don't worry, it happens from time to time. " Shinna says and Marta nods.

" I didn't thought the group she was talking about were you all. " We hear another voice and I smile with surprise. Looking to the place from where Refill entered, I spotted Richter easily.

" Richter. W- What are you d- doing here? " He raises an eyebrow and shots a look at me that said 'I was going to ask you the same thing'.

" Refill said she wanted to make me some questions. " He explained and looked at Rata. " We seem to only meet when coming here Rata. Or when you have my subject's class. " He says with amusement. Wait. What?

" Y- You two know each other? H- How? " I am surprised and in shock.

" He mistook me with Aster. That's how we met. " Rata explains. I tense and stare at him on shock. He knows Aster too?!

" I told him about Aster. " Richter is the one who talked. I sigh more relaxed. It's strange, really. I should be sad because of it, since it means he doesn't have any information about my brother, but if he had... We would have to...

" Who is Aster? " I hear Lloyd asking. At least he seems alright. He appeared with Refill and the three which were standing finally sit down.

" M- My twin brother. " I reply rather sadly. I wanted him to be here with us.

" How nice! Are you two identical too? " Marta asks with such enthusiasm I am taken aback a little.

" Yes. Except for the personalities. " Richter replies instead of me. I am so glad he is here to help me answer them.

" Where is him? Is he also in this school? " Shinna is the one who talks this time and I freeze.

" We don't know. He disappeared five years ago. " Richter once again replies, but with a bitter tone. The three start regretting touching the topic. I know that by their looks. Rata is completely silent.

I glance at him and our eyes meet. He is so serious that his stare made me shiver. That look in his eyes... Just like in my dream... I turn my head to the table and stop listening to the conversations. I can't go on like this.

~| Pov change |~

Finally going back to our room, I remember the light conversation we all were having. It was really funny but... It couldn't shake off of my head the feeling that there is something strange on my relation with Emil.

We know each other for two days and I already feel comfortable around him. That is seriously wrong. I didn't got comfortable around Martel and the others for almost seven months! This damn thing is so freaking confusing! That is it, I give up trying to understand it!

" Rata... " I snap out of my thoughts and look at the one who talked to me. " You don't have any information about Aster... Do you? " Emil looks at me with hope on his eyes and I have to look away. Crushing someone hopeful face is not my hobby, but sometimes it has to be done.

" No, sorry. "


	6. Secrets

AN: Read it while I go there to kill myself. I simply do not know how to write romance and this is the proof of it.

**Also, since I posted this one in the same day as the fifth chapter, please, do not forget to read that one before.**

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Tales of nor the musics I may end up putting here.

Secrets

by the green eyed one and the crimson eyed one

I stare at Rata's sleeping figure. I never knew androids slept. Maybe he is newer than my brother, and that is why he sleeps? I think my brother sleeps too now...

Y- You know... with the updates a- and all.

' " No, sorry... " I look at the ground and smile. I don't know why I am so happy about the fact he really doesn't know anything about my brother.

" I- It's... O- Okay... " After I said this, we smiled at each other and kept walking in a comfortable silence. '

... I don't want to leave yet.

I promised to my parents and to Richter that... If we found Aster here, we would go back to our city and... We would study at our town's school there and Richter would become a new teacher there as well.

I really like it here. Although Moll and Dida are here.

If... If we left, it's possible I would never see my new friends again.

... It's possible I would never see Ratatosk again too.

I am sorry Aster. I really love you, but... Can you not appear for some more time?

~| One month latter... |~

" What is up with you and over sleeping Emil? " I hear him saying and chuckling.

" I don't have the answer to that Rata... " I sit up groggily. I blink my eyes and try to focus them. No good.

" Just get ready, you know the schedule. " He steps into the bathroom and I try to stand up. I stumble on the air and fall.

" ... Oh no... " I groan. I know those symptoms. I am sick. I sneeze just as I think it.

... Yes, really sick.

" You alright? " Rata gets near me sounding preoccupied.

" I think I... -sneeze-... am sick... " I try to stand but I don't have the strength. I dislike being sick, a lot.

I hear Rata humming and he puts his hand on my forehead. I blush so hard, I am sure he must think I have a fever. The next thing I notice, I am being held by him. Bridal style

" Ratatosk! " I almost shout in embarrassment, how can he do those things without dying of embarrassment?! " L- Let me go, I- I can stand on my own! " He snorts.

" Yeah, for three seconds. " He shots back and I don't have how to argue with that. " Now be a good boy and let me put you back on your bed. " I sigh and nod. No good trying to argue with him, I can't win when I am completely okay, then now is not the time I will.

" S- Sorry... " I don't see his face because I closed my eyes, but I can feel his disapproving stare.

" It's not your fault. Stop saying sorry for stupid things. " He is mocking me and scolding me. I smile, he cares about me and from what the others said, he cares a lot. I start blushing again.

Our relationship was always strange, but I... I always feel at ease with him. The others always joke around saying we are taking advantage of our room sharing. I know they meant it in a not innocent way, that is why I didn't even try answer. I- I would have stuttered more than I normally do while trying to answer and they would be more suspicious.

I- I really don't know what we are, but... I- I don't think it's like that. I think he is the best friend I have never had.

... Right? Ummm... Y- Yeah... Right...

" I'll bring you food latter, sleep the most you can. When I come back, I will give you a medicine if you don't get better. " He takes one of the bags that was near his bed and goes out before I can say.

" Rata... That's my bag... " I say staring at the door. Oh no.

~| Pov change |~

Damn it. I can't go to my class with his materials! Ugh, what now? I don't have time to go back and change bags!

" Ratatosk, shouldn't you already be at you classroom? " I hear someone saying and I look at my left.

" Yeah, but I grabbed Emil's bag instead. " I reply and Refill smiles.

" Why won't you go and change bags with him? I am his first teacher today, I can let you switch. " She replies. That is the other problem.

" He is sick and I made him stay at our room. If I go get my things at our room, it will take too much time. " I explain and she starts thinking.

Some seconds later she snaps her fingers and point at me, making me get a little taken aback by the sudden movement. " Then, why don't you pretend to be him for one day? " She says.

" ... Are you nuts? " I stare at her as if she had grown another head. " We are totally different! It would never work! "

" Rata, it's this or you have to go and get your bag. " She says with an air of finality. Damn her for being so good at convincing others!

" Fine. But you can't tell the others! " I snap at her and she merely nods.

" We are already late. " She goes ahead and I follow her. I am sure at the end of the day I am going to want to drop dead on my bed.

Scratch what I said. It's still break and I already want to drop dead on my bed. Ugh.

Lloyd already suspects ' Emil ' is acting strangely today and Refill was holding back laughs the entire class. I am sure she is using me for research material now.

I am sitting at the garden that is behind school. It is always empty on the breaks since it's on the opposite side of the school from the café. I don't want to see any of them today. Nothing against them, but I am really tired and want some peace.

" Look who is here today. Hehehe, ready for the beating cry baby? " I have already heard this voice somewhere… I look to the wall which is nearest the school's entrance and see two boys. One with blue jacket and the other with a brown one.

" Or do you want us to throw you of the stairs again? " They snicker and I widen my eyes. I remember them! Wait... I stand up and and see them getting near. It can't be that the one they bully is...

" Learned when to stay quiet huh? " The one in brown hit my left cheek and I stumble back a little.

" It was about time! " They start launching their attacks at me and I don't dodge any. They think I am Emil and that they are insulting him by saying many things. I knew my roommate was being bullied, but I didn't have any proof. Now though, it's another case...

* * *

I am propping my left arm against the wall for support while my right hand is propping me on my knees. My shirt has lost some buttons and is all crumpled, my pants are completely dirty with earth, my hair is a mess and my bonding accessory is dangling exposed on my neck, no longer hidden under my shirt. Both idiots are laughing.

" No wonder no one wanted you to help them with any task! You are so weak! " The one in blue laughs at me and I start to feel my blood boiling, no longer from the fight.

" Yeah, and that is why you received the title of useless child on our town! " They laugh.

" How dare you... " I am mad. Not the I am mad at you so-I-am-going-to-ignore-you-until-tomorrow kind either.

" Huh? Did you say something? " The brown one put his hand on his ear as an amplifier and smirks. " I couldn't hear you! " They laugh again. That is it!

" HOW DARE YOU! " I shout at them and I know I scared them a lot. Finally understood I am not my roommate, huh? He would never scream at anyone like that! I charge at them and start punching and kicking. " YOU ARE WORTHLESS SCUM WHO SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! YOU ARE SO PATHETIC YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PUKE! " I keep hitting them until someone grabs my wrists and put both of my arms behind my back, restricting me. Who the heck did this?! " DAMMIT! LET ME GO! " I scream and the hold on my wrists get stronger. I take a sharp intake of air. It hurts so much, it shouldn't hurt like this! It never had until now!

" Ratatosk, stop this. " This voice...

" Richter, damn it, release me! " I snap it more calmly, but I am still so mad at them...

" No. You are driven by rage. Right now, you are not in your right mind. " He says and I want to hit him and myself. I wonder if he had heard half the things they said about Emil he would have stayed quiet. And, damn, why am I so worked up?! It's really not like me!

" I want you both on the director's room. " He says it directed to the other two. They are so lucky Richter got here fast... because of this they are not even that hurt.

" What?! Why us?! " The one in blue asks indignant.

" Yeah, he was the one who attacked us! " The one in brown says. I grow to them and they back away more. Those bastards!

" It's not because of this. " Richter finally releases me and I fall with my left knee on the ground, with my back turned to him. I sigh in relief as my wrists stop hurting that much. But they still hurt, mind you. " They discovered you faked your credentials. That is why they asked me to come look for you. " I look at them and they are pale. Heh, serves you right. " But if you two want, I can put the bullying you both practice in the light for them too. " They stay silent and I smile a little.

" Rata. " I groan, finally my turn to get scolded. Dang. I get up and turn to him. When I turn, he punches me. Hard. I fall to the ground, on my ass. I feel something warm and wet start to come out from my lip, which I had bitten when I was punched.

" What the heck Richter?! " I ask annoyed at him. " I know I was stupid to do what I did, but you don't have to- "

" That is your punishment. " I blink. Really? Just that?

Emil said he was a man of actions instead of words, I think I finally understand it a little. When the one in brown opens his mouth to protest, Richter glares at him and he shuts up. That is funny.

After the two idiots get up, the three of them start heading for the school entrance. I get up and watch as they start turning the corner when, suddenly, Richter stops and looks at me.

" I think it would be wise to hide your bonding accessory. It's not everyone who has one of those. " I can see his eyes shining with interest and I am impressed how he managed to hold back from launching questions.

" Yeah... " I nod and he nods back. He disappears with them and I press my hand to the wet thing that was coming from my wound. I grimace and, when I take my hand out, I widen my eyes.

How is that possible? Androids are not meant to bleed.

~| Pov change |~

I roll once again on the bed. I am feeling better now, but... I can't sleep again. I know I would feel better if I slept more...

I hear the door opening and almost glance at it, confused. What is Rata doing here already? It's not even the fifth class yet.

" Emil, I brought this for you to eat, can you sit down? " I hear him and sit with a slight difficulty. I guess I am still a little weak. Did he come back just for me? Why? He didn't had to...

I thank him when he lends me the plate with food and the fork but in the moment I look at him. If he came back because of me, it's my fault he is missing the rest of the lessons. He goes and starts reaching for his first aid kit.

" Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied? " I choke on my food and, after breathing again, I start to reply to him, still in shock.

" W- What do you mean by that? I am not- "

" They mistook me with you Emil. Don't even try to hide it. " They... Oh god... I finally look at him and I gasp. His clothes are a mess and all dirty, and his hair is in no better state! And... Is that blood on his lips?

" Are you alright?! " I am preoccupied now. They are strong!

" Yeah. They were lucky Richter arrived just then. Otherwise, I would have knocked them down. " He mutters darkly and I almost shudder. I have never heard him so mad before. He throws something to me and I catch it sloppily. When did he get his kit?

" Drink that, it'll help. " He tries to get up but grimace and fall backwards at his bed.

" Rata! " I ask alarmed, he must be more hurt than I thought!

" I am fine, it's not like I am going to die. " He dismiss it so easily... But...

I sigh and take a deep breath.

" Sorry for not...telling you about it... " Is he really mad at me because I kept it as a secret?

" You can trust me, Emil. " He replies and I stare at him in surprise. He is smiling. This is the first time I have ever heard him talking about trust with someone. " You can tell me whatever you want. I'll try to not judge you. " At least he is good enough to joke a little.

I smile a little strained. I don't want to keep secrets from him anymore if... if he is going to end up hurt like this." I know I can. "

…

" Rata... C- Can I tell you something? " I ask after ending my meal. I want to tell him this, but... It's nothing really impressive or distinct. It's... Kinda boring... What if he thinks... I am boring too, after this?

" What? That you are going to fight them back? " He props himself on his elbows and looks at me.

" I... N- No, about my home town. " I say rather hesitant. He lays down again.

" ... You are not useless Emil. " I flinch stare at him. Wh- What does he- " They told me about your ' title ' and some more things about your image on your hometown. " They... did? Oh no... N- Now Rata will look sideways to me too... No... T- That I... I won't be able to stand... A- And... I don't what Rata to... to be burdened by me... Moll and Dida will come back if he keep staying with me...

" I- I am s- sorry. I- I can c- change r- rooms if you w- want... " I am trembling. I really don't want to. I... I really enjoy sharing a room with him.

" Emil, why on the name of the Niflheim would I want to change rooms?! " He sits with a pained face. H- His wounds m- must be really p- painful.

" R- Rata... " He... R- Really? He still wants to share a room w- with the u- useless me? I- I am so... so utterly... happy. N- No, there is... there is something more... surprise?

" You are a wimp. A weakling. A really stupid person who say sorry for any stupid and idiotic reason and stutter so much sometimes I think you won't finish your sentences. " A- Auch! T- That is not a good thing to tell someone who is trying to open up to you!

He laughs at my horrified face and shake his head. " Let me finish. " He look at me serious and I glue my lips. " You are all those things I just said. " N- Not helping! " But you are a kind hearted person. " H- Huh? " You trust your friends with your life and they can trust you with theirs. You are getting better little by little. Some phrases you even started to say without stuttering. " He says in mock amusement. Thank you so much for mocking me...

He looks at me with a strange spark on his eyes. I never saw him with his eyes shining like this before... " I think the phrase ' Courage is the magic that turn dreams into reality ' that Richter likes to say can apply to you. " Huh? What does he mean?

" Why? " I ask confused.

" Because you use it every day. I can see it. " He smiles kindly at me. I sadden a little.

" That sentence is not Richter's. " He look confused at me. " I- It's Aster's. " He widen his eyes in surprise. " I... I really want to m- meet him again, and Richter does as well. " When he look into my eyes, he stays quiet. Silently asking me to continue.

" Aster... Is an android. " This is not the first time he is going to get that surprised look on his face. " M- My real twin brother d- died a little after we were born and, w- when I was six, my parents ordered an android t- that was identical to him. W- Well... Except for his eyes, m- my blood related brother's were green l- like mines, and the android's are purple. " I laugh a little remembering when my parents said this, Aster replied that his eyes were the only things that actually made us different beside our personality.

" But... He... He started to turn into a human. He was the first one to... "

" What? But weren't the ones from the Summon Project the first ones? " He is intrigued. That is understandable.

" No. " I shake my head. " He was. T- They took him away when they discovered it. Richter is his partner and... H- He was devastated. " I frown remembering him.

Of course I was depressed, but Richter snapped at anyone and was so aggressive... Just when he was giving up on life, I made him remember Aster's words. He says it ever since...

" Some months after he was taken, the Summon Spirit Project was released. They said it was... innovating. " I mutter it angrily. " They never gave us Aster's whereabouts and they didn't say if he was okay at all either! " I am getting angrier just because I am talking about it. " I am sure he was taken away because of this despicable project! "

" Is that why you are looking for him? " I snap out of my little world and look at Rata, he got an expression that showed he understood everything.

" Y- Yeah... We heard that someone who attended here knew about his whereabouts. A girl named Alice said it to us. " I sigh, it was already coming to this part...

" What are you still holding? " I chuckle. Rata, you are really sharp.

" I... I promised my parents I would be back with Aster and... That I would... Attend the school in our city... " There. It's out.

" Well, isn't it a good thing? " I stare at him in shock. He thinks it's a good thing? But...!

" But I would never see you guys again! " I say loudly, he can't mean he doesn't care!

He gets up and walks to my bed. After he put one of his knees on the mattress, making it bounce slightly, he reaches with his hands to stretch my checks just like he did all those days ago. He starts stretching it when he start talking. " Are you dumb?! Why do you think phones and mails exists?! " He lets my cheeks go and hits my forehead with his index finger, making me hold my head soon after from the pain. " Don't be so naïve Emil. " He says chuckling.

" I- I am n- not naïve! " I am sure I am not convincing anyone stuttering. How does he manages to break my worries like this?

" Oh really? " He backs off and goes back to his bed. " Prove it. "

" Wha- How? " I reply in confusion. How does he want me to prove it?

" Don't know. " H- Huh? Wh- What is it with him? He is acting strange since... I widen my eyes. It can't be!

I get up of my bed and walk to his, he seems interested in what I am going to do. I take his head in my hands and take a good look at his face.

...

" Emil, what do you think you are doing? " Noticing I was getting nearer to his face, I jump and let him go. He is looking at me expectantly.

" U- Uh... I was... s- seeing i- if your head h- had been hi- hit too... hard... " I look to the side frowning a little as I hear him snickering. I was worried!

" Don't pout Emil. It's just that it was out of nowhere. " I glance at him and frown more. Once again, he mocks my worry about him.

I go back to my bed and sit, I am no longer feeling sick. I guess I am better. I remember something and stare at Rata, seeing him start to tend himself. I know... how much it might hurt...

" H- How was your day with m- my bag? " Since he didn't came back as I was expecting, he must have done something about it. I mean... I- It is Rata.

" ... You don't want to know. " He mutters and keeps tending himself. H- Huh? Now I am curious.

" Rata? " He looks at me and groans. I ignore the weak shiver it send down my back and keep looking at him, interested.

" I am not telling you. " O- Oh, it's better I stop now, he is getting annoyed.

" O- Okay... " W- Well, at least he is here now. Since he came back, I managed to relax more...


	7. New Friends

AN: I have nothing to say this time. Just Merry Christmas or merry any other thing I forgot the name of, excuse me.

Also, I do not know about Yuri's personality ( yet ), so he is very out of character. I had to warn.

Babywings : I really appreciate the offer and the support. Thank you so much. But I already finished the story, so no need to worry about it dying nor to help me. But your help would be greatly appreciated on my next work. Forgive me if this sounds rude, but this is the only way I managed to reply.

Disclamer : I do not own any of the Tales of nor the characters.

New Friends

by the crimson eyed one

I blame it all on Marta.

I said to her we couldn't make it to the classroom if we passed through the library after the labs, but she dragged me there anyway. The teacher at the time, damn that Raven, let her in after the signal. But since I am a boy, he shooed me.

Damn. Him.

I walk to the bench near the labs, which are on the second floor. Better stay there since break is just after this and the labs are nearer the café. I think Emil said he had lab now.

Don't get me wrong. This is not why I am here.

I sit down on the bench and sigh, this will be a long wait.

* * *

My eyes are closed and almost sleeping... Sleeping sounds so good right now...

" That is totally him! " I groan, stupid voice. Go away.

" No, wait Luke! I think he is sleeping! " I hear another voice saying. Great, my peace is over.

" Heeey, are you awake? " A voice in front of me asks and I open my eyes. I see a red head boy with short hair and bright green eyes right in front of me, he is using the boys uniform. I look strangely at him. " See Guy? He was awake! " He goes back a little and turns to his right. I look to the same place and see a short haired blond with green eyes. His eyes are slightly blue compared to Emil's. He is also using the boy's uniform.

" Or you woke him up. " The blond replies scolding the red haired one and the latter looks a little sorry to me.

" No, I wasn't sleeping. " The red haired becomes happy and I smile a little mischievous smile. " But I was almost sleeping. " His face falls and the blond shake his head, resigned. " What do you want with me anyway? " Let's go back to the important matter. Shall we?

" Oh, right! You were the one who fought with Moll and Dida yesterday, weren't you? " The red haired asks and I raise a brow.

" So what? " I reply nonchalantly. They were pathetic anyway, it was easy.

" So you are Emil. " The blond is the one who is talking now. My eyebrow twitches. Once again, mistaken by my roommate.

" Luke, Guy, is that you? " We hear someone saying and look to the second floor. A long raven haired guy with strange dark colored clothes is looking down on us with his left elbow propped on the window sill. He has brown eyes and is smirking to the two who are talking to me.

" Yuri?! What are you doing here?! " The red haired one asks very surprised.

" Yeah, didn't you already graduate? " I watch as the raven one jumps out of the window and fall near the bench. He walks to us and sits besides me.

" I shot that right back to you Guy. " So, the long haired one is Yuri and the blond is Guy. That mean the red haired is Luke. Got it.

" I am bound to Luke, I can't abandon him here. " He answer and I take a good look at him. No special bonding accessory, but a ring. A normal android.

" But aren't you a human now? " Yuri asks interested, the three of them seem to be good friends from the way they are talking.

" But I am his best friend. " Guy says and Luke smiles. A moment later, Guy frowns and take some steps away as Yuri stabs him with his elbow. " Auch, what was that for? "

" I don't think he would have stayed sad or bored. Isn't his girlfriend attending here too? " Yuri insinuates something and I snicker. Luke's face is beet red.

" Tear isn't my girlfriend! " He reply embarrassed. The three of us laughs of him.

" Denying it is doing you no good. " I reply in amusement.

" A- Anyway, Emil, I wanted to thank you for punching Moll and Dida. " Luke changed the subject really swiftly. Not bad. But still got my name wrong.

" Why? " Now they got me interested, I can correct them later.

" A friend of ours was being bullied by them too. " Guy is the one who enlightens me. So Emil wasn't the only one bullied by them.

" Ion? " They nod to Yuri and he understands something.

" Why are you all here? " I ask interested, did they stay out too?

" Oh, I saw you from the window and decided to come after! " Luke answers cheerfully. " Class was boring anyway. Skipping one or two won't kill me. "

" You shouldn't skip classes. " Guy scolds and Yuri rolls his eyes. The latter isn't very disturbed by this.

" Raven asked me to deliver something to him. " Yuri shrugs and my eye twitches. Oh yeah, the damned Raven.

" Anyway, I am only accompanying Luke. " Guy replies as if it was normal. Maybe it is. " What about you? "

" That damn Raven let my friend in and shooed me. We got there at the same time too, mere seconds after the signal sounded. " I mutter with my eyebrow twitching.

" Was your friend a girl? " Yuri asks and I nod, making them nod in understanding.

Just then, the signal sounded and warned the break. Luke was static. Guy starts trying to calm him down, but he is not managing. Yuri is just staring unamused at the scene. I chuckle, they are so strange. No better than my normal group though...

" R- Ratatosk! " We hear a voice calling me from the window Yuri had come. I smile and look at Emil, who is looking in surprise to me.

" Hey Emil. " I can feel the stares of confusion Luke and Guy are sending me. I snicker a little, their fault for not letting time for me to correct them.

" W- What are you d- doing here? " He puts his hands on the window sill and I get up to stay right under where he is while Luke takes my place without ceremony. He was just waiting for me to get up, wasn't he?

" Raven didn't let me in the classroom. I'll take Marta's notes later. " Well, that is the true, he doesn't need to know why he didn't let me in.

" O- Oh. " He seems to understand. Good.

" Emil, look out! " We hear Lloyd's voice and suddenly Emil is falling head first from the window. I widen my eyes and, taking advantage that I already was under the place he was on the sill, I catch him and we fall to the ground.

I hear an ' Are you alright? ' that sounds like Guy's voice asking. I am too dizzy to understand now. I close both of my eyes waiting for the dizziness to pass and feel something warm moving above me. I open my eyes slightly and stare into emerald green eyes. They are so near mines I could only see them. I can feel Emil's breath blending with mine, are we really that close?

" Oooe! Sorry Emil! Are you okay?! " I hear Lloyd's voice screaming from somewhere above us. Emil literally jumps off me and turns around, but it's already too late, I already saw his face turn crimson like my eyes. But I can't say much, I can feel my face becoming red too.

" I- I a- am f- f- fine! " He is stuttering more than normally.

" Oh, okay... " Lloyd says rather confused about why Emil is stuttering that much. Good, he didn't see our positions. " Hey, I'll meet you both at the café! " He waves and runs to the direction of his classroom, humming something annoyingly familiar. Maybe he forgot to take the money for the food? And if he is humming THAT song, there will be an argument at our table, and possibly, heads will roll.

" There are two Emils! " I look to the bench and it's Luke who is pointing incredulous to us. I get up, brush the earth from my uniform and walk to them.

" No, we are two different persons. Emil is him. " I point to my roommate. " I am Ratatosk. " I point to myself. " But the one who beat those idiots was me. " I say less proud than I really should, if I had beaten the crap out of them, I would be way more proud. Suddenly, Luke's stomach make a sound that showed he was hungry. Wow, it was loud. Guy sighs and throws his hands to the air and seems resigned again.

" I said for you to eat breakfast today before coming. " He says and Luke laughs embarrassed.

" Your friend said to meet at the café, right? Then we will all go there, this way we can talk while eating. " Yuri says and the other two concurs.

" Whatever. " It is not really important to me what they decide to do with their own free time. I turn to look at Emil and notice he is still on the same place. " Emil, c'mon! We have to go to the café. "

He snaps out of his thinking and turns to me, still red. " I- O- Okay. " He gets near us and Luke and Guy engage on a conversation with him, he is stuttering a lot. I wonder what they are talking about.

" Ratatosk, right? " I turn to Yuri as he get near me.

" You can call me Rata, it's easier. " I reply nonchalantly. It's the truth anyway, and everyone calls me Rata lately too. The five of us start heading to the café, with Emil and the other two ahead of us and Yuri besides me.

" So Rata, why didn't you kiss him? " I stop dead on my tracks and look at him as if he was insane. Maybe he is, I just met him and all, you can't know a person by it looks. Richter and Refill are the proof of such a thing.

" Did you drink before coming here? " Maybe he is drunk. What on his mind made him think I would kiss-

" Nah, I don't normally drink. Only on Estelle's parties, and only a cup. " He answer indifferently. So he isn't drunk. I am almost sure he isn't high. Then what?

" Then from where did you get that idiot idea? " I deadpan. Is he really not drunk?!

" From the way you looked at him. " I stay with a poker face. " Two friends of mine look at each other the same way. " He mutters to himself, he seems to be deep in thoughts, but I need answers.

" And how is it? " Now I am curious. For me, I look at Emil just like I look at anyone else. There is nothing special about him.

I look at Emil and see him goofing around with Luke. Guy desperately trying to calm Luke down while he is talking loudly and proud about something, Emil seems rather lost in what to say. I chuckle slightly .

Yeah, nothing special.

" As if you like him. " I widen my eyes, look at Yuri and see him looking back at me. He does not mean- He notices my look of incredulity and nods. Oh, so he does.

" Hah, yeah. And androids fly. " I reply sarcastically.

" Let's stop with the girly talk, they are leaving us behind. " Yuri starts walking faster and I go after him. That was a random and pointless conversation. It was funny and all, but it would never happen. Me? Liking Emil? I don't think so.

If one day androids fly, I'll think about it seriously and even ask Marta for help.

I scoff. Thank Lorelei it'll never happen.

When we got at the café, our group was already there, and with the new people, we needed to get another table connected to ours. I sit between Yuri and Emil, face to face with Richter.

Oh. Shit. Richter.

" Good day Ratatosk. " Entire name and formal greeting. Not a good sign. Emil stops talking to Shinna and starts paying attention to our conversation, seemingly having the same though as I did.

" Good day... " I am sure I am a little pale now. He won't start asking about the project things on the table. Right?

" Would you let me see your bonding accessory? " Oh, that damn spark on his eyes.

The entire table stops talking and turn to us. Marta, Shinna, Lloyd and Refill are looking at me in a strange way, Refill and Shinna are a little preoccupied though. Luke, Guy and Yuri seem surprised. I don't blame them. Emil is just confused.

" ... " I take out my bonding accessory and hear Guy gasping, when I look at him, he is with the same interest as Richter. Shoot. Why do I have this many people who knows about the projects around me?!

" You are from the s- " I put my index on my mouth, indicating silence, with the most serious expression I could muster. His voice dies on his throat and he nods. At least he understands when to stay quiet. Everyone who didn't understood was looking at us in confusion.

I lend my necklace to Richter. It feels so strange to be without it. Richter takes it and analyses. Some minutes after, with an awkward silence floating on the table, even though almost everyone was eating so we couldn't talk anyway, he gives me back my necklace and Guy looks pleading at me. I groan, why me? I trust my hand to his face and send a look of ' if you don't take this now, you will miss your only chance ' and he hastily takes it from my hand and stare in awe. What is so good about it anyway?

Oh, right. It's from a project. As if I care.

" Where is your partner? " I turn my head back to Richter. I can feel Emil's curious gaze burning into my skull, ugh. Richter at least knows how to do it discreetly. Don't ask me how, he just does it and I know he does.

When I am going to answer, Lloyd ask confused to us. " What? But Rata doesn't have a partner, right? " Seriously, if he wasn't my friend I would have strangled him right here and now. I sigh and shake my head.

How did he become the leader of our little group again? Oh, right. He saved my and Mithos' lives from a ' popcorn monster ' when it was falling on us, after Genius tripped and it ' flew ' toward us. After it, he proclaimed he was our leader. Totally normal.

" Hmm... " Richter only nods and let the subject slide just as Guy returns my necklace. Putting it back, I hear the conversations starting again, but Emil's voice is missing. I glance at him and he is staring in surprise to me. What is he so surprised about?

" Oh yeah. " Guy manages to gather all the attention to him. What now? " Do one of you know if it's true they outed the function of the Chosen's project? " He asks animatedly. I almost snicker, it was random.

" Guy is crazy about androids, maybe because he was one but that can't be the only reason. " I hear Luke muttering to Marta, who is sitting beside him and she nods. Now it makes a little more sense.

" Yes, I saw it. " Richter replies. Of course he had to see, he teaches about that.

" It already came out? " Shinna asks now, interested.

" Yes, in an article of the Vanguard's magazine. " Refill says and Marta freezes a little. Why does she freezes or react in a negative way when the Vanguard's name comes to our conversation?

" Oooh nice! What is it? " Lloyd asks looking at Richter and the latter adjust his glasses.

" It is a strange thing. But it has been outed by the Boss of the Lazareno company. " He stops and Luke gets a little distressed.

" What is it? Stop making suspense! " He says loudly, a little irritated.

" They have wings that apparently are made of light. Those disappears or appear as they command. " He says and I enter in shock state. I can see Yuri smirking and holding back his laughs while I deadpan. Maybe they are decorations and don't actually work.

" T- They fly? " Emil asks in awe. When Richter nods, I pale.

Yuri start laughing so hard everyone but me is looking at him strangely. I hit my head on the table and groan.

Today is not my day. And that was just verified.


	8. Confusions and Misunderstandings

**I posted this chapter in the same day as the seventh. Please, do not forget to read " New Friends " before reading this one.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tales of nor the musics I may end up putting here.

Confusions and Misunderstandings

by the green eyed one

I- I don't understand. W- What happened at the café is a wonder to everyone but Rata and Yuri. No one said anything though... I... I am really curious about their's reactions.

But... Knowing that Rata doesn't actually have a partner made me... strangely happy. Really happy.

" Um... Rata... " We are at our room, doing our homework. I am at my bed and he is at the ground. We still are with our entire uniform, but he took his gloves out. He glances at me and I point to my notes. " Did you understand Shinna's homework? " I really don't understand Geography.

She said she choose this front because of something about a ninja village, she knowing how to take advantage of a landscape and wanting to teach someone else how to do so too. I... Really didn't get it...

Rata let go of Raven's homework and comes to help me. He sits beside me and our arms brush. He leans near my hands, which are holding the notes, and start reading. I can feel part of his breath on my hands. I blush a little and keep staring to his back. W- What is wrong with me?

Hm... I- If I- I s- s- said he is g- g- gorgeous, w- would it b- be n- narcissistic? N- No, right? W- We are different. A- And b- b- besides, I- I don't think I a- am g- gorgeous... I- I only t- think R- Rata i- i- is. W- Why a- am I thinking a- a- about i- it a- again? I- It's t- the f- fourth time i- in the week I t- think a- about this. A- And I am n- not even c- counting the d- d- dreams.

" Oh, this? You just have- What? Something on my face? " He turns to me and I stare at his eyes. I shake my head. E- Emil, you need to focus!

" N- No, sorry. What is it? " He looks at me strangely and I smile hesitantly. He snorts and holds the notes, along with my right hand. He let go hastily and I end up letting the notes go too. All of them fall on the bed in such a mess I will have to organize them all again, and that will take some time.

...

T- This is... awkward... We both are looking sideways, not looking at each other. I- I am surely am beet red. I- I am r- remembering t- the event from today's morning. I... I- If Lloyd hadn't called, I- I am s- sure I would h- have... I get even more red.

W- Why am I acting like t- this?!

" ...Emil, it's better that we go get dinner. " He gets up and go grab his gloves. I nod even though I know he is not looking but I sense he knows I nodded. I get up too and go put my shoes.

I think I wouldn't be able to concentrate anymore.

" I- I wonder if they w- will be there too. " The new guys are really nice.

" You really liked them. " He seems amused. I did, they are nice.

... Except when Luke is hyper because it's break and he doesn't have to be locked in a classroom.

From what Guy said, he is like a seven years old mentally. I... Don't know if he was serious or mocking Luke...

We get ready and leave the room.

* * *

We decided to bring the food to our room since the others weren't there. The silence still lingered on our way going and coming from the café.

We silently start to get ready to eat the dinner.

I... want to break this... tension. But... How can I?

We finally sit down at the ground and to start eating. We got some macaroni I never heard of... I wonder if Ramen is good...

Rata gets a pair of chopsticks and starts eating. Oh, is that how you eat it?

I glance at the pair I got to myself. Well, i- it can't be that hard, can it? I get my chopsticks and separate them. Rata is already eating and I observe as he eats, so you hold it like that?

I try to hold like him. It doesn't slip out of my fingers, I think I can do it! I try to take some of the ramen between them and, after failing some times, I hear laughs coming from where Rata was sitting.

I look at him and see he left his chopsticks in his plate and was getting up. What was he doing?

" You never ate with one of those, right? " He is amused and talking to me. I shake my head. " I will teach you. " Oh, the tension disappeared...

Rata sits behind me and also circles his arms around my shoulder, reaching for my hand that was holding the chopsticks. I- I r- really h- hope h- he is not near enough to h- hear m- my heart beating frantically.

I... W- Why have I been reacting like this around Rata lately?! It... It does not make sense!

" Here, you need to hold it like this. " He takes my hand and put his own above it, he holds the chopsticks and he lower our hands near the Ramen. " And you grab the Ramen like this. " He picks the mass between the sticks and rise it to my mouth. I open it and eat. Ah, it's really good.

" So, did you learn? " I nod, his breath is hitting my ear and I suppress a slight shiver. I- I think I am a little cold. He releases my hand and gets up.

Rata goes back to eating his own ramen while I repeat what he did, grab the ramen and eat. I think I... understood how to eat with chopsticks.

" Thank you. " I mutter between pieces of my food and Rata, without even looking at me, nods. Smiling, I keep eating.

At least, the tension is gone.

~| Three days later... |~

... He is getting annoyed. I can feel it. I think everyone can.

I... The other day I saw him almost pinning Marta to the wall near their classroom. He saw me and I started a mad dash to our room. I think I heard him screaming my name but... No, that must have been just my imagination. After that, I don't know how to act around him because... I don't think I ever cried or became so upset like that before.

It's... It's so confusing! Why did I cry? It wasn't more than three tears, but even so... It was not like... Like when I cried because Aster was taken away. Then why...?

We all are sitting on the table, but Yuri is missing and Luke and Guy are with their's others friends.

" Emil- " Just when Rata is going to say something, the signal sound and I get up hastily and run back to my classroom. I hear him shouting my name, frustrated, and keep running.

I gave up on trying to avoid him discreetly after the first day. I don't know how to avoid my roommate discreetly...

I get inside the classroom and go to my seat. I am strangely panting.

I... Really don't want him to be mad at me, but... I- I just can't talk to him yet.

After the end of the classes, I stay in the classroom and Lloyd hurries to watch something on the TV he has on his room. I sigh and put my head on the desk, facing the window. I'll stay here until twilight, like I have done lately.

The sky is gray, I guess it will rain soon...

" Emil, why are running from Ratatosk? " This voice...

" M- Marta, w- what are you doing here? " My head shot up and I look at the door. She is mad. Oh, that can't be good...

" I am here to know the answer to my question. " She gets near my table and I start getting nervous.

" I- Uhmm- I d- don't know why. " I t- think it is b- better answer the true. She looks at me and blinks, surprised.

" I though you... would deny it. " She says and I frown.

" W- Why would I e- ever do it? " Everyone k- knows anyway.

She shakes her head and sits besides me. " The other day, Rata was talking to me about the projects. And... " She takes a deep breath and when she releases it it's shaky. " He... Found out. " Huh?

" Found out w- what? " She gets a little cautious and starts fidgeting. I get worried. W- What did Rata find out?

" I... I promised him I would tell you guys, but... I am scared. " She looks at me seriously and I gulp. " Can I... trust you? " She asks hesitantly.

" S- Sure. " I- It must be a really s- serious matter to her.

" ... M- My father is... The boss of the Vanguard corporation. " I gape at her. W- Wow... " A- And that is why you... you guys are my first real friends... " She adds in a small voice. W- What does her father being the boss of the vanguard h- have to do with friends?

" Why a- are we t- the first ones? " I am confused now.

" ... The ones before you guys wanted to get near me to take advantage of my father's status. Or they avoided me. " O- Oh... I g- guess that makes sense... I- If something h- happened to her and the others were around, i- it's possible t- they would be blamed, even if they had nothing to do with it. I- It happened once with Richard... That is why Asbel and Hubert can't see him anymore... " Lloyd... He was the first one to ever talk to me as an equal. " She is smiling, at least she isn't tense... But, wait.

" But... Why was Rata almost pinning you that day? " I am more confused about it, i- if they were t- talking about this, w- why were they in that position?

She blinks and looks at me in surprise. W- What? D- Did I say something wrong? " That is the first time I ever heard you talk without stuttering. " U- Uh?

" B- But Rata said it was b- becoming normal for me to talk without stuttering. " I reply not really getting what she meant by that. Did Rata try to deceive me?

" Maybe you stutter less around him? " She hypothesizes. I... Have never paid attention actually...

She shakes her head. " We can discuss about it later. " She once again is looking mad. W-What did I do n- now? " What do you mean by almost pinning me? " O- Oh, so she isn't mad, she is confused.

" He had... His hand on your shoulder, and you were flat on the wall behind you. " I explain and she looks at me, her face showing she understood.

" Emil, you got it wrong. " She laughs and I frown, I did? " My blood pressure had decreased and I was almost fainting. I was using the wall as support and Rata was trying to help me stay standing. " W- Wha...? " Even if he knows how to take care of it, when someone is almost fainting he gets a little freaked from worry. "

" A- Are you okay now? " I ask preoccupied.

" Yes, thank you for worrying. " She smiles kindly at me and I relax a little.

" T-that's what f- friends do... " I answer slowly. We both stare at each other and smile, happily.

I guess... I misunderstood it. I need to apologize to Ratatosk...

" Hey, Emil, when did you guys start dating? " I stare at her in shock. W- When d- did who started w- w- what?

" Huh? " I ask still in shock. She can't mean-

" Don't play dumb! I am asking about you and Ratatosk! " She says rather annoyed. " I can't believe you think I didn't noticed it. " She says firmly. I can feel my face turning crimson like his eyes. I- I can't believe she t- thinks me a- and Ratatosk...!

" W- W- We a- are not d- d- dating! " I almost squeak out. I am so embarrassed I am sure my voice must be an octave higher!

I- Is she gaping at me? " You are not?! " She gets up and looks at me with disbelief on her face and tone.

" N- No! " I back away a little, s- she is really surprised because we are NOT dating? G- Geez...

" Then why are you acting as if your boyfriend cheated on you and you are avoid him because of this?! " She almost threw her hands to the air and I back down a little more.

" I- I don't know? " I sweat drop. " I... Am I really a- acting like t- that? " I think out loud. She puts her hands on her waist and frown slightly.

" Yes. You. Are. " She punctuated every word, didn't she? O- Oh... " Emil, go to your room and make up with Rata! " She says serious and firmly. I get beet red.

" I- I already said w- we are not dating! " I almost shout in embarrassment. She freezes and looks at me. She opens and closes her mouth some times and gets red.

" I meant for you two to clear the misunderstanding! And besides, I said make up, not make out! " She puts her hand over her mouth after that and mutters something I don't hear right... Did she say something about nose bleed?

" W- What? " I blink and ask. She looks at me and shake her head.

" Nothing. Just go! " She orders embarrassed and I grab my things and start going to the door. B- Better go before it starts raining or she decides to drag me to my room.

" O- Okay... See you tomorrow. " I open the door and get out, hearing her muttering something about making a bet with someone...

I got caught in the rain after all.

I enter my shared room and I am soaked. I hope Rata doesn't mind the floor getting a little wet...

Glancing at Rata's bed I see he is sleeping. I look at the clock he putted above the door and get slightly surprised. Strange... It's not even six pm and he is already sleeping.

-sneeze-

...

It's better that I go take a hot bath and change clothes.

* * *

Aaah... The water is taking long to heat...

I am standing near the shower, with my hand periodically getting under it to measure the temperature. I am with only a towel around my waist...

When I first met Rata, I was like this too, wasn't I? Except for the fact that I was covered in bruises back then...

I hear the door opening and closing and, confused, I turn around to see what it was. I freeze on the spot when I see Rata blocking the door. W- Wasn't he asleep? He locks it and looks at me.

" Rata? " He narrows his eyes and walks to me. When he gets near me, he grabs my shoulder and throws me against the wall of the bathroom, pinning me on the cold wall. I gasp in surprise and pain. H- He... Is really mad.

" You will at least hear me now. " He says it and it makes me shudder in fear, not because of him being mad at me, but because it made me remember my dream, all those weeks ago. His eyes are almost empty, his voice cold...

" Why are you avoiding me? " I snap back to the situation at hand and it finally sink in. We are locked inside the bathroom. I am half naked and Rata is pinning me against the wall.

... Oh.

" Well ? " He demands impatiently.

" I- I- Well... " I stutter trying to make my thoughts go in a straight direction again, they are all scrambled.

" Yes? " He keeps looking at me with a sharp edge in his eyes and I relax a little, at least they are not empty... Cold, but not empty.

" I- I am sorry. I talked to Marta today and she explained e- everything. " I blurt out and his eyes turn back to normal, no longer narrowed. " Sorry, I... " I look at my feet and bit my lip.

I don't think this time he will tell me to don't apologize...

" So, you hear Marta but ignores me. Is that how it works? " I snap my head back up and look right into his eyes. His tone and the new glint on his eyes show me...He is hurt... I feel a pang of guilt on my chest and my mouth is filled with a bitter taste.

" No! I wasn't ignoring you! " I say in disbelief. " I- I would never ignore you! "

" Then why did you pretend to don't hear me at the break?! " He yells at me as he pushes me harder against the wall and I wince. It hurts!

" I didn't pretend to don't hear you! I just couldn't look at your face to answer or talk! It was too awkward to me! " He goes from irritated to confused.

" ... Why would it be awkward? " I inhale in relief as he put less pressure on my shoulder, the wall is not that comfortable...

" ... The g-glimpse I- I had of you and Marta that day, i- it looked like you were p- pinning her a- against the wall. " I can feel my face heating, and I am sure it isn't from the vapors of hot water coming from the shower. He looks at my face and it seems like something clicked on his head.

" Oh. " His face gets softer. " Emil, you are an idiot. " He breathes out in... relief? W- Wha? From what? And from where did that come from?

" W- Why? " I ask rather confused and he laughs, making me frown a little. What is so funny?

" Why would I ever do that? She may be one of my best friends and all, but I don't like her like that. " He smiles a little smile and I can feel myself getting even redder. " A guy and a girl can be friends without having romantic feelings for each other. " I- I know it. I am Mint's and Reala's friend and I don't like them like that, neither do they. They have Cress and Kyle. N- Not that I mind, they fit each other.

" I... Am I forgiven? " I ask tentatively, smiling.

" Almost. " My face falls at his seriousness. " I just want to give you a little reminder. " I watch as he, cautiously, put his face near the right side of my neck. W- What is he doing?

I shiver as I feel his mouth connecting to my neck and, suddenly, I feel pain. Not from my back anymore, it is no longer being pressed against the wall, but where his mouth is. I almost scream out when I feel his teeth sinking in my flesh. It hurts a lot. I struggle a little and complain, making my best to don't cry or scream out. Some seconds after, he releases me, making me fall on the ground while I held where he bit down.

" W- Why did you do that? " I look at him with a bit of water on my eyes and shudder when I see my blood on his lip. T- That is scary...

" If something like this ever happens once more and you avoid me, I'll do this again, but stronger. " He walks to the door and unlocks it, turning to me a last time. " And with this reminder, you are forgiven. " He smirks and leaves.

...

T- This was one of the strangest things that ever happened to me.

W- Well... At least we are talking again.


End file.
